Look Up To You
by JaydenJoker
Summary: Randy Orton x Johnny Curtis: Johnny Curtis has been a little lonely on Smackdown since his mentor went off the deep end. Randy steps in and decides to show the rookie how to be great. Sorry for crap summary, story is better.


Since I've gotten such rave reviews for my last slash piece, I've decided to write another. I've decided to give this pairing a try since I personally haven't seen it before. Hope ya'll enjoy.

Pairing: Randy OrtonxJohnny Curtis| Rating: NC-17| Takes place after Johnny Curtis' first WWE match (8/12/11)| Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea, unfortunately.| Set in Johnny's Point of View

**Look Up to You**

My first match...and it's against Mark Henry. With the mood he has been in, I'm hoping to just walk away in one piece after the match. I was lacing up my boots when there was a knock on my door. "Come in." The door opened while I still had my back turned so I had no idea who it was.

"Hey, Johnny." That deep voice sent chills down my spine. I finished lacing up my boot and turned around slowly.

"Hey...Randy." Ever since R-Truth went off the deep end, Randy decided to step in as my mentor. I wasn't going to argue; Randy is one of the best in this business, not to mention he was World Heavyweight Champion. "What brings you here, Randy?" My nerves always threatened to get the best of me when Randy was around. I heard Randy laugh and put his championship down on the bench behind him.

"Stop being so nervous around me, Johnny. I don't bite...hard." I watched Randy wink at me and I swallowed hard. "You worried about going up against Mark Henry?"

"Oh yeah. I'm hoping to at least be able to walk away from the match."

"You'll do fine. I wouldn't guarantee a win but I will say you won't get demolished." Randy put his hand on my shoulder and I felt my heart rate quicken. I was about to walk away when Randy's hand pulled me into his chest. "I'll reward you tonight if you promise me you won't walk in there already defeated." To say that Randy was a 'hands-on' mentor would be an understatement. There were many nights where he would invite me to his room so we could 'make sure there was no trust issue between us', as he would put it. For the first couple weeks, I had to politely ask the people in Makeup to cover up hickeys and other bite marks just so I wouldn't get teased by the other superstars. Randy said they wouldn't dare tease me or they would have to answer to him but I didn't want to take any chances.

"That isn't necessary, Randy."

"What if I insisted?"

"Then, I couldn't tell you not to do it." I laughed nervously, earning myself a warm hug from Randy. I hugged him back, slightly annoyed that he was wearing a t-shirt and I wasn't feeling his skin.

"I promise to make tonight worth it." Randy squeezed me and pulled away. There was a knock on the door and I heard a stage hand remind me about my promo with Mark. "Duty calls, huh?" I nodded and watched as Randy grabbed his championship and leave. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for Mark Henry. Our promo went off without a hitch but that didn't mean I was any less scared than when a stage hand delivered the news to me about my opponent tonight. I took another deep breath before heading to the curtain. I kept running Randy's words through my head the entire time I was waiting and even when I was walking down the ramp. Standing across the ring from Mark was daunting, to say the least. The match went quick and painful. I was actually glad when he hit me with the World's Strongest Slam. I didn't want the abuse to last very long. I was seeing stars by the end of the match so I had no idea what Mark Henry was doing or why the crowd started cheering. When my vision cleared, I saw Sheamus standing in the ring and Mark Henry heading up the ramp. Why on Earth would Sheamus come out? What was Mark going to do to me, anyway? I would have to ask Randy what had happened once I was safely backstage. I managed to get backstage in one piece and hobbled my way to my dressing room. I was about halfway there when a pair of strong arms grabbed me and dragged me into another room. "Johnny! Are you okay?"

"Randy?" I finally got a good look at my mystery man and it was indeed Randy. "I'm fine, honest. A little light headed but I'm fine."

"I can get you some ice if you want." I shook my head, which proved to be a bad idea seeing as it gave me a splitting headache.

"I'm good, Randy. I'll grab something before I head back to the hotel. You know, you don't have to get this fussy over me."

"I care about you, Johnny. I thought you would've figured that out by now." I was about to say something when a stage hand tapped on Randy's shoulder and reminded him of his match later on. "We'll talk about this later, okay? Here's my room number and spare key. I'll meet you there when I'm finished up here. Okay?" Randy gave me a quick hug, grabbed his championship and headed towards the curtain. All I could do was sigh and head back to my own dressing room. I changed into my sweat pants and t-shirt and grabbed my bag with Randy's key card still in my hand. When I went to leave, I was met at the door by Justin Gabriel.

"Hey, Justin. Or was it Paul..."

"Either or. I saw your match. I'm glad you walked away from it."

"Yeah, me too. Any particular reason why you're talking to me? You haven't made a point to do it since I've been on Smackdown."

"Then I'm a little overdue, eh?" I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Just figured you could use some kind of recognition from someone that isn't Randy." I gave him a look and he threw up his hands. "I come in peace, Johnny. Honest. Anyway, I gotta get going. Wade tends to get pissy if I'm not there when he gets out of the shower."

"You and Wade?"

"Yeah. Ever since NXT. If you ever need anyone to talk to that isn't a veteran, let me know. See you around." I didn't say anything as Paul walked away; I was still confused. I shrugged it off and headed back to the hotel in a taxi. I paid the cab fare once I was at the hotel and headed up to my room. All the while, I was still contemplating my 'relationship' with Randy. Somehow I managed to put myself on autopilot and ended up in front of Randy's door. I sighed and used the key to open the door, silently hoping that I made the right decision. I shut the door, threw my bag down by the bed and headed to the bathroom. I stripped down, turned the warm water in the shower on and stood under the spray. The warmth of the water was doing wonders on my aching muscles and my racing mind. I had closed my eyes so add that in with the water rushing over my head and I was completely unaware of what was going on the room. I didn't hear the door open, or the sound of a bag hitting the floor. The only time I had realized that I wasn't alone was when a pair of strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I jumped but heard my companion shush me in order to get me to relax.

"Relax, Johnny."

"Randy. I didn't expect you to be done so soon." I turned around in Randy's arms, unconsciously putting my arms around his neck.

"Things went smoother than I expected. Besides, I might have said something to keep everything moving quickly." I smiled and pulled Randy forward, allowing him to rinse off the sweat from his head and chest. He shook his head, sending water everywhere and earning a laugh from me. "I've been waiting all day to hear that, Johnny." I wanted to hide my face from Randy but Randy had other ideas, tilting my head up with a nudge and giving me a kiss. That was what I was waiting for all day and it felt damn good, if I was going to be completely honest with myself. Randy pulled us closer together, our skin touching and the water from the shower head pouring over both of us...that was, until Randy decided to pin me up against the cold tile wall. I let out a gasp, giving Randy the opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue. I wanted to grab his face to pull him in closer but Randy had pinned my hands to the wall so all I could do was enjoy the ride. Randy's lips moved from my mouth, down my neck and across my shoulders. I let out a soft moan as Randy's teeth bit down on my collar bone. Randy pulled me back under the shower head and started to kiss me again, his hands roaming across my back and chest. I sighed as Randy continued to kiss me under the shower. Before Randy, my sexual experiences would have been considered 'tame' or 'boring' but with Randy it was a completely different story. I jumped slightly when Randy started to drip the shower gel all over my chest. "Cold, babe?"

"Yeah." As Randy rubbed the shower gel into my skin, I felt myself arch into his touch and began to realize that I was getting harder with every passing second.

"Am I getting you all excited, babe?" I just nodded, all thinking gone because I was rock hard at Randy's doing. "Don't worry, I'll fix it." Without another word being said, Randy pushed two fingers inside of me. I gasped and fell forward onto Randy. "I got you, babe." Randy began to work the two fingers inside of me, making me impossibly hard in a matter of seconds.

"Randy...please..."

"You want me, Johnny?"

"Yes...please..." I heard Randy chuckle as he continued to finger me. "Just one second." I jumped when Randy's fingers prodded at my prostate. "Found it. Turn around, babe." I obeyed Randy, planting my hands on the tile wall in front of me. I could feel Randy go for the shower head, knowing full well condoms don't work in water, but I stopped him.

"I want you, Randy. Please..."

"Bare, babe?"

"Yes..."

"Are you sure? We've never done that before." I answered by turning back around, grabbing the shower gel and squeezing a generous amount on Randy's hard cock. Randy jumped and looked at me as I began to coat his cock in shower gel.

"Please, Randy." Randy just nodded and I smiled. I kissed Randy one last time before turning around again. Randy positioned himself behind me, placing on hand on my waist and the other on his cock to hold it in place. He gently pushed forward, slowly breaching my hole and I tensed; it definitely hurt.

"Relax, baby." Randy's voice, combined with his other hand rubbing my back, soothed me to the point of relaxation. Randy pushed in slowly until he was fully sheathed inside of me, filling me up in a way I had never experienced before. "Holy shit, you're tight Johnny."

"Move, Randy. Please..." Randy's hands found their way back to my hips and held me in place as he began to thrust into me. The underlying burn of being taken raw was overwhelmed by the amazing sensation of having Randy's cock inside of me with no barrier between us. It was at that point that I knew I was smitten with the older man. As Randy's pace quickened, I could feel myself clutching at the tile wall to try to hold onto my self-control...that was until Randy's cock stabbed my prostate, sending all self-control out the window. I let out a loud, deep moan which made Randy chuckle.

"Damn, babe. That was hot. Can you do it again?" I was about to make a smart remark when Randy stabbed my prostate again, earning him the same response. Randy growled in appreciation and began to fuck me even harder, making me moan loudly with every one of his thrusts.

"Randy...I'm gonna..." I grabbed my neglected cock and began to stroke myself, knowing full well that it would send me over the proverbial edge. Sure enough, three strokes later I was cumming hard in my hand.

"Holy shit!" I felt Randy try to pull away but I used my hand to keep him close and clenched my muscles around his cock, hoping to drag his orgasm out quicker. "Babe...I'm gonna..." I continued to clench around Randy until I felt him stop moving, grab my hips and hold me still as he coated my insides with his cum. The warm sensation warmed my entire body and made me moan softly. Randy pulled out and I half-slumped against the shower wall. As I was coming down from my post-orgasmic high, Randy pulled me back towards him under the shower head so we could rinse ourselves off. Randy must've turned the water temperature up because there was no way it stayed hot the whole time we were preoccupied. Once we were clean, again, we hopped out of the shower, wrapped towels around our waists and headed into the bedroom. I flopped on the bed while Randy grabbed the TV remote off the top of the tv. He turned the TV on and slid into bed, flipping through the channels aimlessly. I was too lost in my thoughts from when I was in the shower to realize that not only had Randy stopped on the senseless jewelry channel but he was also closing the distance between us. "Johnny? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm good."

"Something is on your mind, I can tell."

"Well, yeah." I sat up, propping myself up against the headboard but kept my gaze away from Randy. "While we were in the shower, it finally hit me."

"It's been hitting you longer than that, Johnny." I smiled and smacked Randy's chest. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

"What I mean is that I finally realized something about you."

"What's that?" I took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge.

"That I'm in love with you." The realization of what I just said hit both of us like a ton of bricks. We sat in silence for about five minutes, the words sinking in and taking root in our brains. "I should probably go." I went to leave but Randy's strong arm pulled me back. I was about to protest, about to explain to Randy that he shouldn't waste his time with me, when he pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was different; it wasn't the usual teeth and tongue battle for dominance like all our other kisses were. This one was slow, tender, loving, romantic, hell all those cheesy adjectives but more importantly, it was perfect. I felt myself fall backwards onto the bed, knowing that the kiss was slowly turning me into mush. Randy pulled away, leaving me breathless and desperately wanting more. I opened my eyes to see Randy looking at me with...was that a smile? A genuine, legit smile? "What?"

"You have absolutely no idea how much I've wanted to hear that come out of your mouth."

"Wait, what?"

"Johnny, I've been watching you for a very long time even before NXT. I wanted to be your pro but Vince told me that I was too much of a main eventer to be a mentor and pro to some rookie. I was pissed for the longest time, let me tell you. For months, hell the entirety of NXT, I would break things on a regular basis because _I _wanted to be the one in your corner cheering you on. I stopped talking to R-Truth altogether because I knew if I was around him enough, I would end up letting it slip that I wanted to be your pro and that he didn't deserve you. Then, finally, Creative made R-Truth lose his mind. I was so happy that you two had finally gotten separated. It was the reason I had stepped in to help you out on Smackdown so fast. I had been waiting a long time for the chance to be around you, to mold you into an amazing superstar and I was ecstatic when you had agreed to let me do it. Truth is, Johnny, I've been in love with you longer than you know." Randy's words shocked me to the core, yet they also made me feel over the moon. To think, I was worried that Randy was wasting his time with me and that he could go have _anyone_ on the WWE roster. "Say something, Johnny. You're making me nervous." I didn't say anything; I just pulled Randy back down for another one of those perfect kisses. This one was just as perfect as the last one but I knew it wouldn't stay romantic for long, not when both of us had just found out we were desperately in love with one another. Sure enough, Randy's tongue began to lick at my bottom lip and I gladly granted it entrance. As our kiss deepened, I felt one of Randy's hands trail down my chest and slip under my towel. I gasped into the kiss as Randy began to slowly stroke my cock to full hardness. I was already half-hard because that's just what being around Randy does to me. Randy continued to stroke me and I could feel my stomach heat up, which is usually a sign that I'm close to cumming.

"Randy...stop."

"Why?"

"Because I want to cum with you inside me." I could practically see Randy's eyes light up and he kissed me again while his hands went to work on ridding us of our towels. Randy pulled away, earning a disappointed sigh from me. I smiled when Randy appeared in front of me again with lube in his right hand. Randy gave me a deep kiss and slowly moved his lips down the rest of my body, all the way to my hard cock.

"Hard again, Johnny?"

"Have you looked in the mirror? I can't help myself." Randy just smirked and started to lick my cock like it was a goddamn lollipop. "Holy shhhit, Randy..." I closed my eyes and grabbed at the sheets, hoping to control myself just a little bit. As Randy's mouth worked my cock, I could feel a cold finger trace my entrance. I jumped slightly at the cold but the feeling disappeared and Randy pushed his finger inside of me. I sighed and bit my lip as Randy started to work his finger in and out of my hole.

"More...Randy..."

"As you wish, Johnny." I smiled at the tone of Randy's voice, knowing without even looking at him that he was smiling. I gasped as Randy pushed two more fingers inside of me, joining his other finger and stretching me thoroughly.

"Oh...God..." Randy continued to work his fingers in and out of my hole until he found that bundle of nerves that made me buck my hips. "Randy...I can't wait anymore...please..."

"Anything for you, Johnny." Randy pressed a kiss to the inside of both of my thighs and pulled his fingers out, leaving me feeling empty. I opened my eyes to see Randy coating his rock hard cock in lube, looking up at me once he was fully coated. "Same as the shower, babe?" I just nodded and Randy smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." I smiled as Randy pressed his body against mine, kissing my lips softly before he eased his cock inside of my well stretched hole. Randy began to move and it felt even better than when we were in the shower, if that was even possible. Randy hovered over me, with a genuine smile on his face, and pushed my hands down onto the bed on either side of my face, lacing my fingers with his. Randy continued his steady pace but I could tell that he was searching for something. I watched Randy smirk as he thrust hard, right against my prostate.

"Randy!" He repeated the action and soon, every one of his thrusts was hitting my prostate and I was beginning to see stars. "Randy...I'm not...gonna last..." I wanted to throw my arms around Randy's neck but since he was still pinning my hands to the bed, it was kind of impossible. Randy maneuvered his hands so that one of his hands held both of mine down on the bed while his other hand began to stroke my neglected cock. Within seconds, I was a whimpering mess and Randy knew what he was doing to me. Randy leaned forward until he was at my ear.

"Cum for me, baby." As if on command, I came harder than I had in the shower, shooting my load between the two of us and coating our abs. As I rode out my orgasm, Randy continued to thrust inside of me which sent him deeper than I had anticipated. "Johnny...I'm gonna..." Randy practically fell on top of me as his orgasm hit him, coating my insides as he kept thrusting through it. Randy flopped on top of me, signaling the end of his orgasm, and I just laughed. "Not the reaction I was expecting, Johnny." Randy's voice was muffled by my shoulder and I just laughed harder.

"Sorry, Randy. It was cute, that's all."

"All of that was...cute?"

"Oh, no. The sex was phenomenal. Your reaction afterwards was what was cute." Randy kissed my shoulder and pulled back so that I was looking at his face.

"I got it now." Randy gently pulled out and wiped himself off on the sheets, far enough away from our bodies so we didn't end up sleeping in it. "The question becomes, do I get to keep it?" What the hell was he talking about? He couldn't be asking...no, that's just impossible.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Randy just nodded. "Why me?"

"I could've sworn we covered that, Johnny. If you don't want to, that's fine with-" I cut Randy's sentence off with a kiss.

"If you'll have me, Randy, I'd love it."

"Oh, I definitely want you." Randy rolled me onto my side and snuggled into my back, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled when I felt him kiss my shoulder blade and mumble 'good night' into my skin. I reached over to the lamp and turned the lights out, falling asleep with a big smile on my face and a snake coiled up against my back.

**-FIN-**

There you have it, my second in-depth slash piece. I hope you all enjoyed it. It took a while because frankly, bringing a laptop into a cold shower is a big no-no. Reviews are appreciated.  
><strong>PS: <strong>I may or may not make this a series. It will be marked as complete unless certain reviews are able to sway me. : )


End file.
